powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruticus
Bruticus, is a general of the Phantom Force in Power Rangers Ninja Strike. Biography Bruticus is the spearhead of the Phantom Force who wears a splintered mask covering his face and is armed with both a katana and a smaller katana. His signature attack is the Way of the Supreme Fang - Thunder Phantom Slash. While he passionately hates the Legendary Clan, Bruticus has his own ambition and craves battling powerful enemies to the point that he will kill off his allies if he considers them to be interfering. Bruticus was revived after Mrs. Foxy gives his remains the Power of Fear that he collected from the actions of Chainsaw Phantom and Extinguisher Phantom so that he can help her gather more fear. But revealed to be not fully awakened, Bruticus refuses to aid Mrs. Foxy as he personally fights the Ninja Strike Rangers to awake himself up by facing a worthy opponent. This results in Bruticus finding an ideal opponent in Ned, reluctantly agreeing to assist Mrs. Foxy as it would allow him to be able to fight the human for real in a battle to the death. Once eventually achieving his goal, managing to render Ned unconscious after defeating him, Bruticus honors his promise to Mrs. Foxy by terrorizing the city with his Lightfeeters Alpha forces before being defeated by Red Ninja Strike in a rematch. Though he accepted his defeat, Bruticus is forcefully enlarged into a mindless berserker by Mrs. Foxy, wielding a Bones Blade. In the end, Bruticus is defeated by Rodeo Strike Megazord and enabled to return to the afterlife, thanking Ned and apologizing to his master. When Lord Bane is finally fully revived, he revives Bruticus a second time with a corrupted Sealing Shuriken, giving him a more powerful form. He fights Ned once again during Lord Bane's invasion, and later Isaac, only to die again at the latter's hand. Powers and Abilities ;Swordsmanship Mastery :As the Phantom Force' spearhead, Bruticus has an excellent mastery in swordsmanship. He was able to slash a Phantom and regress it back to its purified Sealing Shuriken state. ;Dark Magic Knowledge :Bruticus seems to demonstrate several dark magic abilities in the series. Among them are: :; Cirropt thes theng ::If Bruticus received/corrupted a Ninja Shuriken Sealing Shuriken, he can infuse it with an object and create a Phantom. :; Triip,piwar op! ::Bruticus himself is capable of turning a troop of Lightfeeters into Lightfeeters Alpha, granting them enhanced strength and weapons. ;Darkness Manipulation :Bruticus can unleash a small torrent of darkness that affects a certain area within a range of 5 m radius. He can also channel them in his katanas. Arsenal ;Katana :As a swordsman, Bruticus is armed with a pair of katanas which he uses in combat. He usually prefers using one but would use two when initiating his special attack. :*'Fanged Virtuous Path: Thunder Illusion Slash': Bruticus concentrates lightning into both katanas and utilizes a double slash attack first vertical then horizontal in very quick succession, causing major damage to his opponent. ;Bones Blade :Formed by two Bones Phantoms, this giant sword was utilized by the enlarged and rampant Bruticus against the Ninja Strike Rangers' mechas. Notes *He had the earliest death of any villain general, until he revives towards the finale of this series using his super form. Now Sharpish from Power Rangers Royal Beast has the earliest death of a general. *Bruticus seems to be based on the Youkai , vengeful ghosts of ancient warriors and nobles who died horrible, agonizing deaths. See also *Raizo Gabi - his counterpart in Ninninger Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Phantom Force Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:2018